ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 3: The Millennium Plague
Ice Age 3: The Millennium Plague is a 2012 American computer-animated comedy drama film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the second and final sequel in the Ice Age trilogy. It was directed by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha, directors of the first film. Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary reprise their roles from the first two films and Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, and Josh Peck reprise their roles from The Meltdown, with Simon Pegg, Hayden Panettiere and Seth Rogen in the roles of a weasel named Buck, a wolf named Kate and Manfred and Ellie's son Nigel. As the final movie in the series, the plot reveals where the first two films took place, the country of Iceland, as during the separation of the North American and Eurasian plates, Manny Sid and Diego are separated from a pregnant Ellie and her two brothers Crash and Eddie. Their journey back to their side is put to the test as an unfrozen dinosaur and a band of hunters cause death defying problems for the heroes. Story Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a giant ground sloth and the founder of The Herd *Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon and a member of The Herd. *Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's biological brother and Ellie's adoptive brother. *Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's biological brother and Ellie's adoptive brother. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth, Manny's wife, and Crash and Eddie's adoptive sister. *Seth Rogen as Nigel, a teenage woolly mammoth and Manny and Ellie's son. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who joins the main trio. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel. *Hayden Panettire, as Kate, an alpha Wolf Production After the initial box office success of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Blue Sky decided to return to the roots of the series while adding something that would make it "more of a what-if adventure", "like finding the giant ape in King Kong or a Shangri-la in the middle of snow,", they drew inspiration from the Ice Cave scene from the first film taking that dinosaur out of the cave and into Iceland when it was starting out. Critical Response The film was released on July 5, 2012, becoming the first Ice Age film and the first 20th Century Fox film to be released in 3D. It was ranked at the time as the second-highest-grossing animated film of all time, and the highest-grossing Ice Age film earning $886.7 million worldwide. The film received generally mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes reported that 65% of critics gave the film a positive review, based on 150 reviews, with the consensus view that the film was "a better sequel than the second, boosting some excellent animation, emotionally aged characters and a simple yet brilliant story". Category:Ideas completed